


Nothing more than Human

by orphan_account



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Nochnoy Dozor | Watch Series - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yegor is obsessed with Anton in a way a son shouldn't be.Kostya feels he shouldn't be surprised, bitterly, he thinks that most people are. Anton, however, is - alwaysalways- untouchable.Until he isn't.





	Nothing more than Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a mish-mash of some elements from both the movies and the books. If you haven't read the books, all you need to know is that Kostya comes up (as in, the gangster way of rising to the top!)

 

 

 

Regarding Anton - Kostya felt bitter. Although even that was an improvement from the seething rage of betrayal that had seemed to fade over time.

Time and Distance. The sharp edge of Anton had faded, just as Gennadiy had promised. Or so Kostya liked to believe.

He was his own man now.

It'd been two years since they'd been neighbours - four years since their estrangement.

Kostya had missed the messy business between Zavulon, Geser, and Anton - the business about the chalk. And of course Anton - low, new Light One that he was - still had some bearing at the top. It was the natural pull of the man. The same quality that had enticed Kostya since the very beginning.

But it hurt to think about.

Untouchable Anton.

Anton - who even the Mirror had become entranced with.

Kostya - like Anton - had come up in the world in the past few years. He was no longer a low lever, not just a Vampire but a High One. There wasn't another like him. He had matured too. Between the Light Ones and the Dark Ones he could finally acknowledge that there never could have been anything between them. It was unnatural.

And the Grey Ones - Kostya would never want that, not for Anton. Even if he heard from reputable sources that the Grey Ones wanted Anton he knew Anton would never join them. What Kostya had learned since - the sheer intricacies of Watch politics - gave Kostya's thoughts and demands of previous years a childish ring. Anton had only ever tried to do what was right.

There was no place for men like that.

Not on the Day Watch and not on the Night Watch.

Kostya had been foolish to believe that he'd known Anton better than anyone else ever had or ever could. He hadn't even known Anton had a son.

Yegor - a Dark One, with immense power. The Light Ones had a Mage too - a very powerful one who, it was rumoured, was in love with Anton. It was besides the point, although undoubtedly irritating.

Anton always had it so good.

But back to Yegor.

The boy was poisonous. Not Zavulon's favourite - that title was reserved for Anton - but something like his right hand. Kostya couldn't trace the family resemblance. Yegor's slicked back blonde hair contrasting wildly with Anton's dark, soft curls. Even their faces were entirely different, nothing similar at all. Their energies lie in as different directions as their loyalties. Yegor - so powerful, stood in stark contrast to Anton - very nearly lowest of the low.

Kostya had never tried to ingratiate himself with the upper echelons, although as a High One he was becoming increasingly solicited, so it was with a little surprise that he got an invitation directly from the boy himself.  
An invitation to the boy's sixteenth birthday party - but, before that - a private meeting.

At the bottom of the expensively embossed card was a note in free hand - black letters slashing aggressively across the cream colored page.

_Regarding Anton._

Kostya wasn't sure if that should make him more or less likely to attend. And he felt old, realizing he was fooling no one - not even himself. Anton was a flame. Meet moth.

 

 

 

Yegor lived in the tower, he had his own level. Kostya knew this. Still, it was disturbing to be escorted so diligently up to the twenty seventh floor only to be let off into a huge dark space without a guide, elevator dinging shut behind him.

It was only a moment before the light flickered on.

Yegor was dressed in a three piece suit, tailored and flattering against the boy's pale skin. And that was another difference - Anton was always so flush, hot blood pounding deliciously beneath the skin.

Kostya - scampy dressing of his youth firmly behind him - wore only black slacks and a white dress shirt beneath a black trench coat. He was dressed down, and it showed. He cared little about the matter of Yegor's birthday. He didn't plan to stay.

"Do you like it?" Yegor asked, dead voice pressing into an imitation of curiosity.

When Kostya didn't answer Yegor waved over, across the large marbled expanse, to something in the corner near Kostya's peripheral. There was a large buffet and bar on the other side. Turning, Kostya maybe expected to see something similar.

He merely blinked.

Largely featured was a sex swing with restraints, although there were a variety of other options - a spreader bar, silicone toys, a ball gag and whips, sticks and other devices.

"Is that supposed to be for me?" Kostya asked, nearly laughing, surprised at the nerve of the kid.

They were more or less equals. Kostya of course, bet on himself. There was no way even one of the Watches could turn their backs either - if Yegor planned to torture an Other. Besides which - he had the Saushkin Cocktail. He never left home without it.

Another difference then. Anton's downcast, delicate, pensive hopefulness. Anton's pure conviction and halted impulse to soothe against his son's sadistic, disregarding, self serving and inarguably aggressive nature.  
Of course Yegor's reply hadn't been anything Kostya had been expecting.

"For Anton." The boy said smugly, before continuing, "Although I expect you'll get some use out of it too."

Kostya was speechless.

"I know you have a past. I'm offering you a chance to exercise it." Yegor approached then, hands coming to clasp neatly behind his back, "Not everyone at the party will get to touch him. Some will only get to watch. You, though, I know your touch will hurt him very badly."

"You want to hurt him." He's your father, Kostya wanted to impress but he knew it wouldn't make any difference, not to someone like Yegor.

The boy's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You'll be able to achieve something with him I can't. He respects you - more than that - he feels very deeply for you." Kostya immediately, silently, denied it even as Yegor continued, voice becoming hard, "Make no mistake, he is mine. Only I need to break him first."

"And Zavulon?" Kostya couldn't help but ask.

The Leader of the Day Watch surely must know the punishment for such a transgression. Unless, of course, he had the go ahead from the Night Watch. The thought struck Kostya sickly. It wasn't impossible.

"Maybe he knows and maybe he doesn't. Maybe I've sold him some personal time with Anton in exchange for looking the other way. Or maybe I'm taking my chances."

The boy's expression gave away nothing.

"Me and who else?" Kostya asked.

He had to know. He had to know how many enemies - how many untamed, moralless, admirers - Anton had waiting in the wings. He had to know who would dare touch him.

"You and I obviously. Privately, first of all. Then some others if they beg hard enough, if they offer something of value." The words were glib, a perverse smile sitting on Yegor's lips at the end of it.

Kostya was struck frozen a second time.

"You are going to..." the words slipped out against his better judgement.

"Yes." The boy exlaimed, all teeth.

Ding! - went the elevator - and suddenly there was Anton, whole and unchanged. As if he'd walked straight out of Kostya's memory.

He looked at Yegor, expression pained and fully absorbed - as if Yegor made up his whole world. Yegor, for his part, basked in it like a cat in the sun. He was very pleased - that much was obvious.

Kostya must have moved, although he didn't recall doing so, because suddenly Anton startled and cast his gaze onto him.

The sight seemed to startle him, Anton's cheeks began to flush, mouth dropping open as if to speak.  
But Anton didn't speak. It was only as Yegor strode forward that Anton managed to rip his gaze away from Kostya, tensing and wary.

"Do you love me Anton?" Yegor demanded, already revelling in the reply.

"Of course I do, Yegor. I..."Anton seemed to lose his nerve, whatever he meant to say.

"But I think you don't love me enough." Yegor reprimanded.

Incongruously Anton looked ashamed. When Yegor threw him against the wall and began to strangle him Anton barely fought. His heart wasn't in it.

It wasn't until Yegor sent him sliding across the floor into the ominous sex station that Anton started to get a clue.

Or at least Kostya thought he had - by the distaste on his face.

Only he'd forgotten that about Anton too - how obtuse and naive he could be. How unseeing.

The distaste faded into disapproval. Anton only looked like a parent who had been told their teen was having sex too early rather than a man who had an inkling he was about to be destroyed by the thing he loved the most.

The only thing that stood between Anton and his immensely powerful son was Kostya.

But Kostya couldn't act - not yet. It was important Anton understood.

"It's for you." Yegor said, Anton's eyes glued to him, of the toys. "I'll handcuff you to the spreader bar first, I think. There's a mirror here too - somewhere. I want you to watch and I want to see your face."

Anton's uncomprehending gaze flitted over to the equipment. Slowly, he looked over to Kostya. And maybe that was the problem. Anton didn't believe anything bad would happen to him while Kostya was there.

"He wants to fuck you." Kostya said, to cut the game short. And to avoid Anton taking it as a colloquialism he added, sparsely, "He's going to rape you."

Immediately Anton was denying it, expression dismayed as he shook his head.

Yegor all but lapped it up.

Kostya had intended to wait, until Anton really got the picture, but then Anton started - of all things - crying. The sight was glorious.

Wet tears swelling up and slipping over his face before he brought his ridiculously outfitted hands in fingerless gloves up to cover his eyes. He made a noise almost like a sob causing Kostya to perk up.

Yegor ground a hard palm into his own crotch.

"This is your own fault Anton." Yegor said, and the boy seemed to come alive in Anton's presence. He no longer seemed to be a holllow doll, but a barely contained emotional maelstrom.

Anton was breathing heavily through his mouth when he finally drew his hands away. He looked breakable, like fine spun glass.

Kostya decided it was time to take him away, taking a swig from the flask he always carried with him.  


 

 

  
The elevator ride back down was almost dreamy, at odds with reality.  Anton was shivering, staring at the ground, perturbed. His clothes - tattered and a little wet from melted snow - no doubt did little to keep the outside wintery chill off of him.

"Why did you come Anton?" Kostya asked, despite himself.

"Yegor asked." He said, voice quiet, as he drew his ragged coat tighter around him.

"Let me take you home." Kostya said, when they got to the bottom.

No one dared stop them on the way out - although already Kostya could see party goers arriving. Some watching Anton with a vicious, cruel hunger.

Anton didn't seem to notice.

Kostya led him by the arm and Anton let himself be pulled along, in a daze.

They arrived at Anton's apartment after a short cab ride. An address Kostya knew better than even his own.  
Kostya meant not to follow him all the way in to his apartment but when they were about to part at the door, Anton entered and didn't close it.

He didn't invite Kostya in.

Still, Kostya was able to enter.

Anton hadn't rescinded his invitation. The fact was startling, very nearly unbelievable. After all these years - and he didn't know who Kostya was anymore - and Kostya could have walked in whenever he chose, made use of Anton however he pleased.

"W-would you like tea?" Anton asked, listlessly, "something stronger?"

Kostya closed in on Anton, in his old way.

It was damaging. One encounter and Kostya had fell immediately back into his old ways. Heart open to Anton. It would take years for him to recover from just this.

Anton suddenly stopped where he was leant over the kitchen tap, about to turn it on. He seemed to slump. Kostya couldn't resist putting his hands on him. Smoothing them over Anton's shoulders.

"I want you too Anton." he said, suddenly aware of the chasm between them.

Of his own fine clothes and Anton's threadbare undershirt, unwashed and soiled. Of his own powerful nature and Anton's low status, low ability. It made even less sense than when Kostya was a teenager - in his first flush of youth and Anton was past his prime.

Kostya shouldn't want Anton. Anton was beneath him.

Still, his hands begin to rub vigourously down Anton's sides until they came to rest at his hips, before pulling him back. Flush against Kostya.

He spun him around then and kissed him, moaning when Anton's lips parted for him.

When they broke apart Anton was trembling again.

"You caught me at a weak moment." Anton admitted.

"Then that means I need to keep pushing, doesn't it?" Kostya responded, forcibly walking Anton towards the bedroom and through the threshold, before pushing him down on his unmade bed.

Anton was brazenly silent.

"Really Anton? Still the same old slob. I can't imagine your Light Mage likes that much." Kostya tried to rouse him.  
Kostya shouldn't have brought her up, but he was unable to help himself.

Anton's brow furrowed pathetically.

"Light Mage..." he said softly before it dawned on his face. "You mean Svetlana."

"Yes," Kostya said, even as he began pulling Anton's clothing off, "Her."

"She doesn't...we arent - together." He denied, being no help at all.

"Oh. And why is that?" Kostya stared down at him, giving Anton nothing remotely reassuring.

"She didn't want me." Anton said quietly, finally looking away, retreating into himself, "She said I waited too long and she didn't want me anymore. Then she slept with my friends at a party."

Kostya moaned despite himself, reaching to pull at Anton's clothing.

"Good." He said and pain twitched across Anton's face. "Everyone's always in love with you and you don't deserve it."

"No one is in love with me." Anton protested sullenly, the words pained. 

"Even the Mirror - " Kostya started, one hand pressing into Anton's chest while his other found Anton's thigh.

"The Mirror-" Anton said, voice distraught.

He seemed to want to sit up then. It wasn't what Kostya was going for. He pressed down onto Anton, heavy weight pushing him into the bed. Kostya wasn't undressed yet.

He shouldn't undress. It would make him too honest. He'd lose himself in Anton.

Anton went limp.

"I don't want to think." He said quietly, expression like a stick pin in Kostya's heart. "Please Kostya, make it so I can't think."

 

 

 

 

 

  
Kostya didn't make love to him. If it had been love Anton would have enjoyed it - instead of his breathless pushing against Kostya so desperately at every opportunity like a touch starved cat. If it had been love Kostya would have been gentler. If it had been love, it wouldn't have happened at all.

Instead, Kostya fucked him. He'd loosened Anton with his fingers, pressed in fully clothed - aware of the power imbalance, and rutted into Anton skillfully on the edge of rough. Anton's lips had trembled. His small exclamations had been short and bitten back. The way he had looked, so open. Unable to hide his pain or his pleasure.

It had felt so good, so addictive. Already Kostya wanted to do it again, wanted more.

It wasn't taking advantage, or so Kostya told himself.

And Kostya was not someone who needed to take advantage. He was handsome and powerful, well liked and better regarded. Something solid next to Anton's glass. And Anton was cracking, Kostya could see it, each hairline fracture giving way to a thickening chasm. He was in rougher shape than when they'd last parted.

Anton curled tightly against him, held him as if he was afraid Kostya was the one who could be accused of wanting to leave.

Kostya could feel his throat tighten in anger. It felt like mockery being thrown back in his face.

"The Mirror?" Kostya asked again, to be petty. It was apparent it was a sore spot.

Anton moved to sit up at the question. Kostya felt guilt thud through him at Anton's wince.

"The Mirror saved Svetlana because I asked." Anton said, words tightly forced out, "I-I didn't know what it would mean."

"He did whatever you asked. You had him wrapped around your finger, didn't you?" It sounded more accusatory than Kostya meant it to.

Anton turned to face him squarely then, betrayal on his face.

"Because of me Yegor is...there had to be more darkness because there was too much light. He was going to kill her to balance it out and instead he...h-he" Anton was getting emotional, voice thick with tears, "The darkness is in Yegor now."

"That's not how it works Anton. He couldn't put something there that wasn't there before. It had to be there in the first place." Kostya badly wanted to soothe.

It was just like Anton - Kostya could see it in retrospect - to take too much blame for himself. When Kostya was younger, he'd seen Anton blame himself and believed him. Blamed him. He couldn't now, not when he finally saw clearly.

"You're not powerful enough to know maybe, but it's true." Kostya continued.

"And you do know, right?" Anton asked, angry now, "because you've gotten so powerful?"

"Yes." Kostya said simply.

At one time, it had been them against the world. Two low levels on opposite sides, friends against all odds.  
Anton had simply seen what Kostya had failed too sooner. An agent of Light and an agent of Dark could never be together.

Kostya made his way to the door and lingered, unwilling to leave. Anton pulled the covers up to his chin, hurt. Kostya could see that he'd hurt him.

"It's getting more dangerous for you all the time."  Kostya hesitated, wanted to say something like, 'stay out from under the footprints of giants' but Yegor was obsessed, whether Anton was a foot soldier or not. He settled with, "Stay away from us. All of us Dark ones."

"Don't Leave." Anton demanded, words grinding against each other. " _Please_."

"For once Anton," Kostya began as Anton's brow began to furrow, "I'm taking my leave of you and not the other way around."

"You were the one who left."

Kostya feels something a little like rage at the words.

None the less, he bites out, "Be Careful." on his way out.

 

 

 

Of course, not even Kostya believes he can really stay away.

 

The only one who believes that is Anton.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
